bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Bionic Woman
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Kenneth Johnson | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Richard Moder | Production = 43020 | Original = 14 September, 1975 | Prev = Steve Austin, Fugitive | Next = The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II) | Related = The Bionic Woman (episode) The Bionic Woman (Part II) The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II) Welcome Home, Jaime Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) }} "The Return of the Bionic Woman" is a story consisting of two episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man in which Steve Austin learns that Jaime Sommers survived her Bionic rejection, but as a result cannot remember him. Summary Steve Austin is seriously injured during a mission he is taken to Dr. Rudy Wells' hospital for emergency treatment. Whilst there he discovers that his fiancée, Jaime Sommers, whom he had seen die from a blood clot caused by Bionic rejection six months earlier, is still alive. Immediately following her death Rudy's young assistant, Dr. Michael Marchetti, successfully used cryogenics to preserve Jaime at a very low temperature whilst the blood clot was fully treated. Jaime was then successfully resuscitated and her long recovery back to full health began. However, Steve's relief at the news of Jaime soon turns to horror when he finds out that Jaime has suffered some brain damage as a result of her 'death' and no longer has any recollection of Steve and her engagement to him. Quotes Steve': It may not have affected my eyesight, but boy, my legs must've really got chewed up. Rudy: Yeah, they were. We had to use a carload of components to rebuild 'em. I'll send you the bill in the morning. Steve: Waitaminute - I'm still under warranty, y'know. Rudy: Yeah, well, you were about due for your twenty thousand mile checkup anyway. Steve: How long will I be in the shop? Rudy: I'm not sure. You could be on your feet by next week. Steve: Y'know, Doc... Rudy: Yeah... Steve: Tell me something... Rudy: What? Steve: And I want it straight... will I ever be able to run sixty miles per hour again? Rudy: (laughing) Sure you will - eventually - but not for a while, and even then, not very far. Listen... I know you, so don't push it, y'hear? Steve: I got'cha. ---- Jaime: I still feel a little strange around new people. Steve: I understand. Jaime: It's all just so incredible. All of a sudden, just - here I am. Steve: It must be hard for you. Jaime: Yeah... but... it's also fresh too, y'know. Everytime I see something new, or touch something, or... or I meet a new person, it just makes me want more. And I wanna look back, too. I wanna know who I was; where I came from. But it's a little frightening too... ummm... it's like something's haunting me. Steve: I know you were in a lot of pain. Jaime: Maybe that's it. All I know is that it's... uh... it's very uncomfortable to think about, and Michael says it could even be physically dangerous if I dwell on it, so... ---- Jaime': How long have you been bionic? Steve: About three years. Jaime: Oh... y'know, sometimes I feel like... uh... like a little kid with a new toy. And other times, I feel like... I don't know... Steve: I do. Jaime: Yeah, I guess you do. (bends the bed frame back into shape) What does that make me? Steve: (puts his hand on hers) It makes you like me. Jaime: Yeah... y'know, Michael's sweet, and I'm very fond of him, but... you and I, Steve... we're kinda special, I guess, and I'm gonna need you to help me adjust... ummm... help me be bionic. Steve: Well, you can count on me. Jaime: (puts her hand out) Be my friend? Steve: (hesitates, then takes her hand) I'll be your friend, Jaime. ---- Steve': What are you intentions about Jaime? Michael: Intentions? Steve: Well, obviously, you know she likes you a lot. Michael: Yes, but would you like my medical opinion? Steve: What do you mean? Michael: I mean Jaime's showing all the symptoms of the classic patient/doctor infatuation - doctor saves woman's life, woman looks at doctor with amazement, admiration; a kind of desire... Steve: And how does doctor look at woman? Michael: Listen, Steve... I'd be a liar if I didn't tell you that I find Jaime incredibly attractive. Her mind is quick, her wit is sharp, and she's a lovely woman. Steve: Yeah, I know. Michael: And I know what you two shared before - how hard this must be on you - her loss of memory of what you two had. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Martin E. Brooks as the third and final actor to portray Dr. Rudy Wells. *In this episode Brooks is in makeup intended to make him more similar to his predecessor, Alan Oppenheimer. This would be abandoned later in the season, making Brooks seem to "age in reverse". *When Richard Anderson says "Last, on The Six Million Dollar Man . . ." in the opening continuity announcement over scenes from , he is not incorrect. In fact, that episode was the final one produced for season 2, despite being broadcast as the season finale. Nitpicks No mention is ever made of Jaime Sommers' funeral. It is inconceivable that Steve Austin would have left Ojai six months earlier until all Jaime's funeral arrangements had been finalized. Helen and Jim Elgin, as Jaime's legal guardians, would surely also have been very closely involved. Was there no funeral, was a dummy placed inside the coffin or did Steve, Helen and Jim leave everything to Oscar Goldman? No answer was ever given by either series. * When Steve Austin sees Jaime Sommers in the hospital, he takes off like a 'bat out of hell' in his wheelchair. He steers through a door, manoeuvering with his left arm - and, unfortunately, you can still hear the bionic sound effect when he does so. Scenes Deleted In Syndication Novelization Although not directly credited, plot elements from this episode were incorporated into the Bionic Woman novelization [[Welcome Home, Jaime (novelization)|Welcome Home, Jaime]] by Eileen Lottman (published in the UK under the title Double Identity and credited to "Maud Willis"). 301